


Никакая не измена

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Даниль приходит в голову мысль, что ее мужу и мужу Жен стоило бы замутить друг с другом.





	Никакая не измена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=l).
  * A translation of [Not cheating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430877) by [lake_otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_otter/pseuds/lake_otter). 



\- Ну, и? – как-то слишком небрежно спрашивает Даниль. - Думаешь, они и правда это делают?  
Жен устроилась за кофейным столиком напротив, ноги закинуты на угловой, уже далеко за полдень, дети спят, она расслабилась и понятия не имеет, о чем это Даниль.  
Пригубив коктейль, Даниль подхватывает снова:  
\- В смысле, это было бы классно.  
\- Ты про наших мужей, что ли? – медленно и слегка удивленно переспрашивает Жен.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну... .  
Даниль выжидающе на нее смотрит.  
\- Не думаю, что они нам изменяют, - все так же неторопливо отвечает Жен.  
\- Нет, конечно. Ага. Я не об этом. Но ты же знаешь, они там девять месяцев в году, без нас.  
\- Ты что, только из комы? Всегда так было.  
\- Вот именно. Иногда, когда Дженсен возвращается по выходным, я наутро ходить не могу, - говорит Даниль, отпивая еще глоток.  
Щеки Жен слегка розовеют, но они никогда не скрывали друг от друга таких подробностей.  
\- Знаю я, о чем ты, - шепчет она.  
\- Ну. Не подростки уже и все же. Если они трахают ... друг друга, то хоть отчасти спускали бы пар. Я так думаю.  
Вопрос не стоял бы ребром. Буквально.  
\- У нас тоже стоит ребром! – заявляет Жен и тут же жалеет об этом.  
Даниль искоса бросает на нее взгляд и обе громко хохочут.  
\- В колледже я не училась, так что наверное пропустила этот этап становления женщины. Все эти обязательные общежитские заходы между девочками.  
\- Поверь, ты ничего не потеряла. По большому счету это скорее алкоголь в крови, чем вдохновение в трусах, - отвечает Жен.  
Обе опять хихикают.  
\- Неважно, я в том смысле, что они вроде как лучший выбор друг для друга.  
\- Ладно, сделаю вид, что меня совсем не тошнит. И почему?  
\- Ну, для начала лучше так, чем случайная девица.  
Жен встает и отправляется за очередной „Мимозой“.  
Без дополнительного шампанского в крови разговор дальше не пойдет.  
\- Ну хорошо, - заявляет она, возвращаясь с запотевшим бокалом в руке, - это я еще могу понять.  
\- А что касается случайного чувака...  
\- Разве Дженсен не гетеро?- как-то слишком поспешно спрашивает Жен.  
Во взгляде Даниль искрится веселье:  
\- А Джаред?  
\- В смысле... – она вздыхает. – Дженсен тебе разве все рассказывает?  
\- Нет, не все.  
\- Не все.  
\- Он не обманщик, - серьезно говорит Даниль. – И не стал бы скрывать ничего, что может меня расстроить. Но и делиться не любитель – ты сама знаешь.  
Скажет все то, что сочтет нужным ... или захочет сказать, но он не обязан все время изливать душу мне или еще кому-то.  
\- Джаред мне все рассказывает. Абсолютно все.  
\- Правда, что ли?  
\- Я иногда засыпаю прямо посреди его звонка – печально признается Жен.  
Она так знала, что Даниль будет насмехаться и, боже милостивый, та уже смеется.  
\- Господи.  
\- Я чувака люблю до потери пульса, но знаешь... Все это мелкие подробности о том, что очередной продавец кофе рассказал о своих племяшках...  
\- Ладно, забудь про гетеросексуальность. Но будем считать, что ты бы точно знала о каких-нибудь заходах ниже пояса.  
\- Об этом я знаю все. И можешь мне верить, никто из них не лазит в местечки потеплее, пока находится в тех холодных краях.  
Даниль перестает хохотать и стонет:  
\- Все каламбуришь? Ты хуже их обоих, вместе взятых.  
\- И ни капельки не раскаиваюсь.  
Даниль проверяет телефон. У них еще есть время до возвращения бабушки и Джей Джей. Та никогда не спит днем.  
Но мальчики, совсем как Джаред, вырубаются, стоит им коснуться подушки головой.  
\- Просто задумалась об этом недавно.  
\- Только недавно? Фанатки продвигают эту мысль еще с ...  
\- Ага, конечно. Но их нельзя принимать всерьез.  
\- Я и не принимаю, - вполне искренне отвечает Жен, - а ты почему это делаешь?  
\- Я тоже не принимаю. Не вполне. Но, понимаешь, это и правда была бы не самая плохая мысль на свете.  
Ты только задумайся. С кем же еще? Случайные девицы – это измена. Случайные парни – тоже вроде бы измена и ...  
\- Даниль, - Жен машет рукой у нее перед носом. – Да ты только послушай себя.  
Будто тебе немедленно надо разрулить проблему, которой на самом-то деле и нет.  
\- И то правда, - вздыхает Данииль. – А ты стала бы ревновать?  
\- Да!  
\- Неужели?  
\- Ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я о таком задумалась?- Жен передергивает. – Знала бы ты, что я представляю себе вот прямо сейчас.  
\- Джаред уж точно был бы снизу, - невинно замечает Даниль.  
Жен чуть не захлебывается от возмущения. Даниль смеется опять.  
Однако, к ее изумлению Жен, закончив с бурным выражением эмоций, кивает, хоть и не очень уверено.  
\- Ага, вполне. На Дженсена он ведется только так.  
\- И на тебя тоже.  
\- Ага.  
\- Но не на меня, - вздыхает Даниль. – Со мной он только и знает, что членами меряться.  
Удержаться Жен не может. Джаред-то далеко.  
\- Ну, твой-то побольше будет.  
\- Люблю тебя, - заявляет Даниль. - Ты и правда врубаешься, Жен... . Повезло мне с тобой.  
Жен улыбается. Она знает, что все так и есть. Для них обеих.

**  
\- Я ЧТО?!!!!  
\- Это все Даниль придумала, - быстро отвечает она, крепче сжимая телефон, - мысль не моя.  
\- Ты С УМА СОШЛА?  
\- Ну...  
Она не помнит, чтобы Джаред раньше обращался к ней в таком тоне. И сразу же звонит Даниль.  
Та в парикмахерской и ее голос звучит глухо.  
\- Они не делали ничего.  
В трубку ей слышен шорох и чей-то разговор о проблемах с парковкой.  
\- Надеюсь, я не на громкой связи.  
\- Уже нет, - отвечает Даниль, - но у меня сейчас на голове всякие штуки, так что прости за посторонние шумы.  
\- Ну, я уже сказала почти все, что собиралась.  
Снова шорох.  
\- Может, нам уже можно выдохнуть, - говорит Даниль через пару секунд. 

**  
\- Я тоже спросила у Дженсена.  
У Женевьев почему-то все внутри сжимается и ухает вниз. Одно дело, когда она спрашивает у Джареда.  
Чего только они друг другу не говорят. Но когда затронуты другие люди, другая семья .... внезапно все становится слишком реальным.  
Уже прошло несколько дней, она вроде позабыла обо всем этом.  
Вот ей и припомнили, слегка грубовато, на ее взгляд.  
Но грех жаловаться, если сама первая начала, верно?  
Поэтому она велит себе успокоиться.  
Все в порядке, ничего не случилось.  
\- Ну и что он сказал?  
\- Он не удостоил меня ответом.  
А вот в это ей просто не верится.  
\- Ди, я с трудом представляю себе, что Дженсен попросту не ответит, когда ты его о чем-нибудь спрашиваешь.  
\- Он именно так и поступает, когда считает, что вопрос слишком глуп, чтобы обращать на него внимание.  
На мгновение Женевьев замирает в раздумье. Да, она вполне может это представить.  
Скептический взгляд Дженсена, усмешку в уголках губ, то, как он пожимает плечами.  
Ну что ж, они получили свой ответ.  
По сути, и вопроса-то не было.  
Они сами создали проблему и сами же ее решили.  
Вот только почему-то остается ощущение, что все далеко не так просто.  
Что теперь все стало иначе, разделилось на "до" и "после".  
**  
Проходит неделя. Джаред не возвращается домой на выходные, доделывая что-то срочное и досадное в Ванкувере, а Дженсен здесь.  
Жен не видится ни с кем из Эклзов, но как обычно, регулярно обменивается смсками с Даниль – все больше о детях.  
Дженсен улетает в понедельник, а во вторник они с Даниль отправляются в торговый центр, чтобы Том, Шеп и ДжейДжей смогли, как всегда, поиграть вместе.  
Звонок в среду застает ее неподготовленной.  
\- Ну, раз ты спрашиваешь, - Джаред говорит это безо всякого выражения, но ей знаком такой тон, так бывает, когда нервы у него натянуты до предела, - то что бы ты сочла настоящей изменой?  
Некоторое время она молчит и мысленно благодарит провидение за то, что дети опять спят, а она спокойна, не голодна, не злится, ее не клонит в сон и ей некуда спешить.  
И сможет разговаривать, как вменяемый человек и быть собой, а не той истерической теткой, которая может ненароком вырваться у нее наружу.  
\- Хоть это и банальный ответ, я бы сказала, что общение – ключ к благополучным взаимоотношениям.  
Джаред же, наоборот, не настроен на долгие паузы.  
\- Вот я и спрашиваю.  
\- А я отвечаю, - она думает, что звучит слишком раздраженно, снова пытается притормозить и выдает уже мягче – тебе наверное стоит рассказать, что у тебя на уме.  
\- Ты думаешь, дро…, - у него срывается дыхание и они оба ненадолго замолкают.  
Ей бы хотелось подольше поразмыслить тогда над безумными идеями Даниль.  
Раз уж они теперь однозначно становятся частью ее жизни.  
\- Давай я начну сначала, - слышит она голос Джареда, - ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да?  
\- О, господи! – у нее вырывается смешок. - О, боже!  
Под конец истерическая тетка все - таки прорезалась.  
– Ты же не собираешься меня бросить, ведь нет?  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Хорошо, - ноги внезапно становятся ватными и она опускается на землю. – Это хорошо.  
\- Прости, - говорит Джаред и в его голосе слышится что-то, ужасно похожее на слезы.  
\- Ну, ты и придурок, - выдает она автоматически.  
От облегчения у него вырывается короткий, нервный смешок.  
\- Забудь все, о чем я спрашивал.  
Призадумавшись на мгновение, она понимает, что времени ей нужно больше.  
\- Нет.  
\- Жен? Детка?  
\- Позвони мне завтра, ладно? – отвечает она. - Мне надо подумать.  
\- Жен, пожалуйста, - торопится он. - Это была просто дурацкая идея, меня там все достало, так не хватало тебя и ...  
\- Заткнись, солнышко, - она прикрывает глаза. - Я сказала – дай мне подумать. Ты меня не слушаешь. Мне надо подумать. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - слегка жалобно отвечает он. – Ладно.  
И она думает.  
**  
Дженсен читает вслух сообщение, которое Джаред отправил ему вчера, прямо посреди кона. Оно вроде как забавное, что-то про похождения парней тем вечером. Он уже почти добрался до той части, где Джаред пишет, что в настроении – выпить и „чтобы ты мне подрочил“. Дженсен ловит себя на полуслове, совсем как Джаред раньше, в тот незабываемый момент.  
Быстро переглянувшись краем глаза, они с трудом прячут улыбки, но публика вопит, похоже, никто ничего не заметил и все идет дальше своим чередом.  
Просто девять месяцев в году они проводят вдали от жен, вот и все.  
И если порой заимствуют друг у друга браслет, рубашку, да хоть десять рубашек, так это вообще...  
...никакая не измена – в этом-то они точно уверены.

Конец.


End file.
